


Control

by Jaxous



Series: Deaths Blessing [7]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Dark Past, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous
Summary: An incident in the cafe touches on a old scar on Des' heart. Leo is there to help him through.
Relationships: Des Aeva/Leo Spindler
Series: Deaths Blessing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973





	1. Chapter 1

Leo headed to the café right after work and found the closed sign already on the door. It was only 5:30, they didn’t usually put the sign out until 7 unless business had slowed enough to warrant an early close. But Leo could still see several customers inside and others approached the door before noticing the sign. 

*That’s odd* Leo thought. Des hadn’t mentioned closing early. He knocked on the door, getting the attention of a café employee who quickly let him in. 

“What’s with the sign? Where’s Des?” Leo asked as they walked to the back of the café. 

“Ummm…” the girl started, “There was…kind of an…incident.” She said nervously.

“What kind of incident? Where Des? Is he ok? Was someone hurt?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh no one was hurt but… Des…about 20 minutes ago this guy came in with flowers, you know the routine.” She looked up at Leo and shrugged.

“Ok, that happens all the time. So what?” Leo replied wondering what the guy said or did to cause Des to close early.

“He seemed…..really pushy. Wouldn’t take no for an answer, more so than any others I’ve seen. The guy got angry. Des asked him to leave and tried to back away but the guy grabbed his arm, pulled him down and said something real low in his ear. We didn’t hear it but Des just….snapped. He yelled…he yelled Leo. Something like don’t speak of things you know nothing about and told the man to leave and not come back. One of the guys shoved the man out and locked the door. Des just stood there a moment, then ran upstairs and slammed the door. He was shaking so bad. We figured it was a good idea to shut down. Everyone should be out in the next few minutes.” She said, obviously relieved. 

As she had explained the days events, the last few customers had left the café leaving only Leo and 2 employees, and Des alone upstairs in some unknown state.

“Ok,” Leo said taking a deep breath. “Thanks for taking care of things. Anything else down here need to be done?” he asked.

“Nothing we can’t do before opening tomorrow.” She said. She glanced to the stairs leading to the apartment then back to Leo. “Good luck and tell Des to call one of us if he needs anything. Make him take a day off, I’ll cover for him tomorrow. We’re all worried about him.”

“Will do. Thanks again.” Leo locked up when the last employee left, did a quick check around like Des did every night then headed upstairs. When he entered the apartment, there was a mess of papers strewn across the floor. Probably the cafés accounting Des had been working on this morning and left on the small dining table. Leo looked around for a minute and started to the bedroom when Des walked out. Des froze and looked at Leo, his gaze roaming up and down. It was…predatory, unlike anything he had ever seen from Des, and it made him nervous. 

“H-hey Des, you ok?” he asked surprised by the shake in his voice. 

Des just continued to stare at him. Leo lifted his foot, intending to go to Des, but as soon as the motion registered to him, Des was moving. His long graceful stride carried him across the room so fast, Leo stumbled back into the door. Des’ hands landed with a clap on the door to each side of Leo’s shoulders.

“Why are you here?” Des asked, his face just inches from Leo’s. His voice was low and rough, not the smooth melodic voice Leo was use to.

Leo flinched at the words, as if Des had struck him. The question had hurt more than any physical blow could have. 

“I..i always c..come over after work.” Leo stammered out, terrified at where this conversation could go.

“That’s not what I asked.” Des replied slowly, studying Leo’s face carefully. 

“B…because I want to be with you. Because I love you.” Leo said. His voice was steady as he said those last words. Those words had come from his soul. He loved Des, completely. 

Des chuckled as he leaned in close to Leo. It was a low….mean sound that Leo didn’t know could come from his normally sweet and mild mannered boyfriend. 

“Love…” Des whispered in Leo’s ear. He made the word sound dirty and ugly. He pushed away from the door, walking to the center of the room. He stood posed in a way that accentuated every beautiful feature to its fullest. He looked gorgeous and regal. Or he would have, if he didn’t have that disturbing glint in his eyes. “Wake up Mr. Spindler!” Des shouted and he made a sweeping gesture over himself. “Everyone fucking loves me.” The words were arrogant and pretentious, but the tone… his tone was angry and disgusted. 

*Ahhh* Leo thought. *Now I understand.* He was going to have to be careful, this could still go very wrong. But Des had been there and helped him through his insecurities, reassuring him and loving him. Now it was his turn.

Des began pacing as he continued his rant. “Everyone wants me, everyone thinks they can make me love them! They think they can all fulfill my every desire, if I just give them a chance. As if any of them ever cared to ask what I want! It’s always…oh look at me I’m so much better than that tour guide boyfriend you have, what does he have that I don’t, he can’t give you the life you deserve, he’s not good enough for you.” Des paused and looked at Leo. There was so much anger in him. “He doesn’t really love you, you know?” Des continued as he slowly walked back to Leo, his eyes trapping Leo such that he didn’t dare look away. He began to spit the words out as if they tasted foul, “You’re a trophy. A pretty thing for him to show off. That’s all you’ll ever be. You may love him, but he will never love you.” Des finished and they were back where they started. Des in front of him, hands on either side of his shoulders, faces inches apart. “So tell me, Leo. Why. Are. You. Here?” Des said as stared into Leo’s eyes. 

Leo saw it then. Behind the anger was pain and fear. So much, Des must be drowning in it. The anger was just a shield meant to hide the real problem. A wall to make it easier to push Leo away if he had to. Leo realized this had happened before. Des had loved before, only to learn he was just a trophy to that person. That knowledge had broken something in him and he had not let anyone get close to his heart again. Not until Leo. Now that bastard suitor had said just the right words to bring it all back. Des just stood there, watching Leo, waiting for him to say the words that would drive the suitors knife further into his heart. Leo took a shaking breath and prayed he could say the right thing. 

“I’m here…because I fell in love with a man. Not a beautiful body or face. A man who makes me smile and laugh. A man who is gentle and kind, who cares about those around him. A man who works way to hard but always seems to have time for me. A man whose smile brightens my day. I didn’t fall in love with a beautiful face or body. Des, I fell in love with who you are. You are NOT a trophy. You are my friend, my lover, my strength and my heart. Nothing is going to change that. I love you Des.” Leo finished, reaching up to caress Des’ cheek. 

All of the anger drained from Des’ eyes as Leo spoke and he began to shake. Leo wrapped his arms around Des as the taller man fell to his knees sobbing. They sat in the floor for a long time, Des clinging to Leo as he cried out all of the emotions he had built up in order to face the possibility of only being Leo’s trophy. Leo just held him tight, kissing the top of his head and telling him everything would be ok. 

When Des finally calmed down, Leo got them up from the floor and settled Des on the couch under a nice fuzzy blanket. He didn’t think Des was cold, but that’s what you did in these situations, right? He gave Des the box of tissues and went to make some tea. When he returned, Des had curled up under the blanket and was just kind of staring off into space. 

“Hey,” Leo said. “Made you some tea.” He added as he sat next to Des.

“Thank you.” Des replied taking the tea and sipping carefully. He immediately began coughing and sputtering. “Oh God! What did you put in this?” he gasped.

“Umm…just a…tiny…little bit of whiskey? Maybe?” Leo said. “Just to help you relax! You’re so stressed right now. It’s not good for you.”

“I think you forgot the tea.” Des said, still coughing lightly.

“Sorry, I forget you can’t drink much.” Leo replied, taking the cup and tasting it. “Gah! Yeah…definitely to much whiskey. Sorry.” Des laughed at him, it was the best sound Leo had heard all day. “Hey, there we go. There’s my smile.” He said as he placed a hand on Des’ cheek. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Des just shook his head. “I’m sorry about before.” he said turning away from him. “That was… completely unacceptable. I…I’ll understand if you want to leave.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Leo asked.

“No.” Des whispered. Leo reached out and turned his face up to look at him.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I…you. I want you.” Des replied in a sad voice. 

“Then I’m not going anywhere. I’m all yours. I love you, Des and I promise you, whatever happened in the past that made you feel that way, it will NEVER happen again. I will never ever hurt you.” Leo said pulling Des into his arms. 

Leo laid back on the couch, turning on his side so Des could lay in front of him. They lay there quietly, Leo slowly combing his fingers through Des’ hair. After a while, Leo started to doze off. Then Des started giggling, it quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter.

Leo propped up on his elbow, “What’s so funny?”

“ME!!” Des said, roaring with laughter. He almost rolled off the couch but Leo held him in place and sat them both up to keep Des from falling.

“I…did I miss something?” he asked, thoroughly confused. 

Des got up, walked to the center of the room and faced Leo. His face was red and tears fell freely down his cheeks but for very different reasons than before. He struck a mocking version of his pose from earlier, gave an exaggerated sweeping gesture and said “Everyone fucking loves me!” then he bent over, hands on his knees and howled in laughter. “Good lord Leo! How did you make it through that drama queen act with out laughing in my face?” Des asked, trying and failing to regain his composure. He came back to the couch and sat next to Leo, he couldn’t breathe. He had been insane.

“ummm…To be completely honest…” Leo started. Des attempted to settle enough to hear what Leo said, his eyes were still bright with suppressed laughter.

“What?” Des asked when Leo didn’t continue. Leo let out a little chuckle.

“You were kinda scary Des.” Leo said, giving Des a nervous laugh. Des sobered up quickly at this.

“I..i...I’m…” Des stammered as he looked at Leo in horror. 

“Not like that! I didn’t mean….it wasn’t...” He sighed. “I wasn’t afraid of you doing anything or trying to hurt me, you were just…wow. You were so aggressive and….demanding. If the situation had been different….” He shrugged. 

“What do you mean? Different how?” Des asked still afraid of how he had made Leo feel.

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t been so angry and I hadn’t been so worried about you…seeing you like that…would be pretty fucking hot.” Leo said blushing.

“Hmmm, really?” Des said. *Interesting* he thought, looking at Leo with a calculating gaze. He reached out and fisted his hand in Leo’s shirt, pulling him forward slowly until their noses were almost touching. “Is that something you would like Mr. Spindler?” Des said in that low rough voice from earlier. His eyes were intense and focused, not clouded with emotion. The entire thing took Leo off guard.

“Y..yes.” he said. He was nervous, but not like before, this was exciting. Des lifted his chin enough to connect their lips in a soft kiss then bit Leo’s bottom lip just hard enough to make him gasp. Des let go of his shirt and slowly trailed his hand down to the button on Leo’s pants and stopped. He looked up at Leo and smiled. It sent chills down Leo’s spine. That smile was seductive and had a touch of the predatory feeling from before. Then Des simply stood up and walked away, leaving Leo on the couch, wanting…needing. When Des got to the bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder at Leo.

“When you get in here, there had better not be any thing between my hands and your skin. Not one scrap. Understood?” Des said. Leo nodded, unable to speak. “Good. Do not keep me waiting.”

*Holy shit!* Leo thought. Des did occasionally take control and have his way with Leo, but he had never been aggressive and demanding. Leo was shaking and nervous but he didn’t make Des wait. In just a moment, Leo opened the bedroom door wearing nothing but the large tattoo on his back.

******

Later that evening Des lay with his head on Leo’s chest. As Leo slept, Des listened to the heart beat of the man he hadn’t known he could love so much. He had almost ruined everything. That horrible mans words had cut him deeply. Des hadn’t even known it would still bother him after so long, but it did and when he saw Leo, he became angry. Not at Leo, but himself for loving him so much. He had thought himself stupid for allowing someone into his heart again. Before Leo, Des hadn’t known someone could look past his appearance and love the man within. He wasn’t a fool, he knew what he looked like and while he was not conceited, he did take a small amount of pride in looking his best. Tears began to slide down his cheeks as he thought about what he had almost lost today. Leo loved him, the man, not the face or body. Strong arms tightened around him and he felt a kiss press to the top of his head.

“Hey, you ok?” Leo asked softly as he raised Des’ face to look in his eyes. When Des said nothing, Leo gently wiped the tears from Des’ cheeks. “What’s on your mind love?” he asked. Des looked down and pressed his forehead to Leo’s chest.

“I’m so sorry Leo. I just…I was…I’m so sorry.” He said as the tears began to fall again. He didn’t know how to explain how he had felt earlier and his behavior toward Leo.

“It’s ok. Everything is ok. Don’t apologize for having feelings and being hurt. I understand. We all have our weak points. All this means is now I can help you with yours. They way you help me with mine. I love you, Des. I’m not going anywhere without a fight, ok?” Leo held him tight. 

“I love you Leo, I don’t think I knew how much I loved you until I saw you tonight. It made me so angry, in that moment I hated myself so much for letting you get close. I never wanted to love anyone again. But you…I couldn’t help it. You’re just so amazing and perfect. Everything about you just swept me away and now I don’t want to loose you. I love you.” Des’ words spilled out as he cried into Leo’s chest.

“You’re not gonna loose me Des. I love you. I’ll be right here for as long as you’ll have me. I promise.” Leo said. “Now come on, calm down. Everything is ok.” He added. Leo hated seeing Des so upset and so hurt. “What can I do Des? How can make you feel better?”

“Just hold me. Please?” Des said tears still falling. So Leo held him and kissed the top of his head and eventually Des calmed. He felt hollowed out, cleansed of emotional muck he hadn’t realized was there. “Thank you.” He said quietly. 

“Any time. I’ll always be here.” Leo replied. They lay there a while longer until Leo poked Des’ side. “Hey, you hungry?” he asked. Des grumbled at being poked, he had been comfortable damnit. 

“Hmmm, yes, I suppose. What do have in mind?” Des said, debating internally if it was worth it to poke Leo back now, or later when he was almost asleep.

“Oh many things my love, but food first.” He replied and nipped at Des’ nose with a playful growl. “Would you like to order something? Or I can go pick something up? Tell me what you want and I’ll get it. As long as it doesn’t require you to move from here.” He said and gave Des a kiss.

“Why can’t I move from here?” Des asked. Leo rolled over so that his face hovered above Des’. 

“Because, tonight you relax and I take care of you. Tomorrow, we will find something fun to do.” He said slowly creeping towards Des’ neck.

“I’m sorry Leo, I have to open the café tomorrow. Don’t you have to work too?” Des asked, he hated responsible adult life sometimes. He would LOVE to skip work and spend the day with Leo.

“Nope, I called before I came up here and took tomorrow off. And the girl who explained to me what happened today said to tell you to take a day. She would cover for you tomorrow.” Leo replied as he finally reached Des’ neck and began slowly peppering kisses and nibbles here and there.

“Oh, ok….mmm I thought we were getting food?” Des said leaning his head to the side giving Leo better access to his neck. 

“I’m having a little snack right now.” Leo said with a chuckle as he nibbled Des’ neck. Des laughed and wrapped his arms around Leo.

“You have no idea how happy your laugh makes me right now.” Leo said raising up to look into Des’ eyes. “It hurt to see you so upset.” 

Des smiled. “I feel much better, because of you.” He placed a hand on his boyfriends cheek and just stared up at the beautiful chartreuse eyes. Leo leaned down and gave him a soft slow kiss that had Des melting. When Leo finally ended the kiss, it took Des a minute to gather himself.

“You never answered my question.” Leo said smiling.

“Huh? What question?” Des replied, he had forgotten about anything that happened before that kiss.

“Food.” He replied, quite pleased with himself for making Des feel loopy with a kiss.

“Oh, why don’t we go look…” Des started.

“Nope, you relax and tell me what you want. I’ll go get it.” Leo cut in, he gave Des a mocking stern look.

“Ok ok, hmmm.” Des said. “I’m not quite sure.” Really he just wanted Leo to kiss him again.

“Well, real food or junk food?” Leo suggested.

“It’s really only proper to binge on junk food after an evening such as this. Right?” Des said hopefully. 

“If you want, I can go get 6 flavors of ice cream. Whatever you want.” Leo said with a grin. Des smiled at him.

“Chocolate ice cream, with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup all on top of a fresh hot brownie.” Des said licking his lips just thinking about it. Leo just looked at him with wide eyes.

“That’s a lot of chocolate, where can I get fresh brownies this late?” Leo asked. Des just looked at him. “Noooo the idea is for you to relax.”

“Exactly, baking IS relaxing. So while you’re out getting the other items, I can bake the brownies.” Des replied. “Trust me, it will be worth it.” Leo narrowed his eyes, he placed a hand on Des’ cheek and lightly ran his thumb over the very kissable lips as he licked his own. 

“Sooo, what will we do with the left over whipped cream and chocolate syrup?” He asked. Des pulled him closer.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something. Finish your snack maybe?” Des replied as he kissed his sexy boyfriend. Eventually they wandered out of the bedroom, Leo got dressed and headed out for the rest of Des’ items and Des started to work on the brownies. He loved baking, and kept all sorts of treats in stock downstairs in his shop. He was always playing around with new ideas and ingredients. Luckily he had his own personal taste tester now. *Poor Leo.* Des thought, *I hope he has a sweet tooth.*

Leo left the café and headed to a 24hour store that wasn’t to far away. After the long evening of feeling like he was holding his breath, he was finally able to relax. His Des had finally come back to him. He’d been worried, he thought Des would kick him out and not speak to him again. He’d had a feeling there was a reason Des hadn’t dated since moving here, until Leo anyway. Which made Leo wonder what Des had seen in him that made him want to take a chance. It didn’t really matter now though, Des was ok and Leo hoped he would never have see the man he loved so broken again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes the day to help Des feel better.

When Leo returned to the apartment he found Des filtering through the papers that had been scattered on the floor. The whole apartment smelled amazing, he was suddenly very hungry. He put away what he had bought and joined Des at the little dining table. 

“Need some help?” he asked. 

Des laughed. “If it were only so easy. I made a real mess of it all.” He said, shaking his head. 

Leo took his hands. “Leave it for now, we can figure it out tomorrow. Those brownies smell amazing!” he said.

“They just need a few more minutes. Then I will introduce you to the best dessert you will ever eat.” Des said with a bright smile.

“Doesn’t that come after the brownies and ice cream?” Leo replied, raising an eyebrow. Then he shrugged, “It could be before too if you want.” He added pulling Des tight against him. Des laughed and put his arms around Leo. They stood there holding each other until the timer for the oven went off and Des removed the brownies. The punch of chocolate scent when Des opened the oven had Leo in the kitchen trying to steal a bite before Des could even cut the brownies into pieces.

“Be careful, its hot!” Des said.

“Didn’t stop me with you, not gonna stop me now!” Leo replied with a smirk. The comment caught Des off guard and he almost dropped the pan when he started laughing. 

“Oh Leo! Don’t be silly!” he replied, but Leo saw the blush creeping up the beautiful mans cheeks.

Leo laughed, “What? It’s true.” He came to stand behind Des, wrapped his arms around to the taller mans chest and rested his head against his back. Des paused for a moment, placing a hand over Leo’s and giving it a squeeze. Leo took in a deep breath and sighed happily. He loved this, being here with Des, no one watching them, no one judging if he’s good enough for Des. Leo knew he wasn’t, he could never measure up to what Des deserved. But as long as this beautiful, amazing man wanted him in his life, Leo would be here and he would do everything in his power to make Des happy. In the back of his mind, he knew that one day that might mean letting him go. He closed his eyes and held tighter to Des. 

“Leo….Leo, I can’t breathe.” Des squeaked out. Leo immediately loosened his hold but didn’t let go.

“Sorry.” He said quietly. His thoughts swirling around the possibility of having to let the man he loves go.

“Leo, let go.” Des said. 

Leo’s heart skipped a beat, “No.” 

“Leo, let me go.” Des repeated. 

“I can’t. I don’t want to.” Leo said almost in a whisper. He felt Des gently try to loosen his hands.

“Leo, let me turn around.” Des said. Leo loosened his arms just enough for Des to turn and hug him. “What are you thinking about my love?”

“I don’t ever want to let you go.” He said. Des pressed a kiss into his dark hair.

“Why would you have to?” he asked.

“Because they are right. I’m not good enough. You deserve so much more. I’m selfish for even being here.” Leo said, burying his face in Des’ chest.

“Then you’re as foolish as they are.” Des said softy. The harsh words were said so gently that Leo looked up at Des confused. “Does it not occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I deserve to have what I want and what I love?”

“Well….I…” Leo stammered but couldn’t find any words.

“And what about yourself, do you not deserve to have what you want and what you love?” Des challenged. 

“But..I…” 

“Exactly. I deserve someone who makes me happy. I deserve someone who will see past my appearance and love who I am. I deserve someone who will hold me together when I’m falling apart, someone who will step in and pretend for months that he’s something he’s not in order to save me a little bit of irritation. Leo, you silly man, you are exactly what I deserve. You are far more than I had ever hoped to have in life.” Des looked down into his eyes hoping he could get this through to his boyfriend. Leo didn’t look kindly on himself even in the best of times, Des had to reassure and encourage him often. He didn’t mind, but it hurt to see such a wonderful man think so ill of himself. Leo didn’t say anything, he just hid his face in Des’ chest and hugged him tighter. “I love you Leo and there is no one better suited for me than you and I’d like to believe that I am well suited for you. I will never let you go.” 

“So we can hold on together?” Leo asked in a whisper. 

“If that’s what you want.” He replied.

“Is that what you want too?” Leo said looking up.

“More than anything, my love.” Des said and reached behind him for a bit of brownie. He held it up to Leo, who gave a small shy smile and opened his mouth. Des placed the bite on Leo’s tongue and he closed his mouth over Des’ fingers and bit them lightly, holding them in place. Des felt Leo’s tongue slide over his fingertips before he withdrew them from the beautiful lips of the man staring up at him. Des placed his hand on Leo’s cheek and slid his thumb those beautiful lips. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He said. Leo blushed deeply.

“Coming from you, that’s uhh..always a little much to take.” He said looking down. How could a man like Des look at him and see someone gorgeous. Des lifted his face and stared into his eyes.

“You are the most magnificent creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I could never grow tired of staring in to your beautiful chartreuse eyes. I would take days to explore every curve of every muscle of your body with my fingertips. It is my deepest desire to kiss every inch of your lovely dark skin as many times as you will allow it. You, my dearest love, from head to toe, are everything I have ever desired.” Des said as he stared intently into Leo’s eyes. Leo stared back in amazement. How could someone like Des Aeva describe him as such. The most beautiful man Leo had ever seen, looked at him in the same light. “Leo, My dear gorgeous love…” Des whispered as he pressed his lips to Leo’s jaw and kissed his way up to his ear where he nibbled softly. “There is no one who compares to you.” He continued, kissing down Leo’s neck, he stopped and gave special attention to the tender area between neck and shoulder. Leo began trembling and fisted his hands in Des’ shirt. Des nuzzled his ear. “Are you alright my love?” Des had started breathing heavy, he needed Leo, he had the feeling Leo needed him too.

“Des…” Leo said shaking, “Des…” he repeated, reaching up to cup Des’ face, “I love you, I need you.” He pulled Des’ face to his and kissed him deeply. “Please, Des,”

Des swept Leo up, kissing him feverishly, leading him to the bedroom and the bed. “Leo…” Des said pulling at Leo’s clothing. “Leo, I need you too.” They fell into bed a tangle of clothes and limbs, and both received what the needed from the other. 

Des woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Leo. He lay there watching Leo sleep peacefully and knew without a doubt that this man would hold his heart forever, no matter what happened. After a while his need for coffee drove him stumbling to the kitchen, Leo had never seen him before his first cups of coffee. Des thought it best for it to stay that way, at least for a while, some truths were just to shocking. As Des sat in the kitchen working on his second cup, he thought about the night before and wondered how many relationships survived a night like that. It had been trying, but in the end, they loved each other enough to make it through. Des got up, made 2 more cups of coffee and headed to the bedroom where his heart lay sleeping. He sat next to Leo and placed the cups on the night stand.

More awake now, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of this wonder before him. Leo’s dark skin almost begged to be touched. Leo wasn’t really that dark, but compared to Des who was extremely pale, they were quite literally night and day. Des found the contrast mesmerizing and soon he was running the tips of his fingers up and down the smooth skin of Leo’s back, tracing over the large tattoo that just added to the allure of this sexy man. Leo moaned softly in his sleep and stirred just a bit. Des leaned down and kissed his shoulder. “Good morning my heart.” He said and Leo let out another sleepy moan. “Would you like some coffee.”

“mmhmm” Leo mumbled into his pillow. Des waited for him to wake fully and continued to trace the pattern of his tattoo. “You keep that up, I’ll stay here all day.” Leo said with a sigh.

“Is that suppose to detour or encourage me?” Des said smiling. 

“Just sayin.” Leo replied, turning his head to look at Des. “Good morning love.”

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes, but why are you even out of bed? It’s still early.” Leo asked. Des pointed to the 2 cups of coffee.

“It called to me.” he said with a smile. Leo rolled his eyes then grunted and curled up when Des began poking his ribs.

“Ahhh!! I’m sorry! Stop!!!” he yelled laughing as Des continued his attack. After a moment Leo was able to grab Des ’ arms and flip them both so that Des was now beneath Leo with his arms pinned above his head. “Hmmmm, now what do we have here?” he said staring down at Des. Leo bared his teeth and growled softly. Des leaned his head to one side exposing his neck. Leo took full advantage, biting, licking and kissing his way around Des’ lovely neck. He was extremely through and not a single inch of skin was left untouched. By the time he was done, Des was whimpering and writhing beneath him. He held both of Des’ hands in one of his, freeing the other to lift Des’ face so he could look into the golden amber eyes. “What is it you want my love?” he asked. 

“You.” Des replied breathlessly. “Only you. Always you.” 

Leo growled again causing a whimpering moan to escape from his lovers lips. “Leo…” it was a plea now and Leo could never ignore a plea from Des. He released Des’ hands and was instantly pulled down into a crushing, frantic kiss as Des pressed his body as tightly to Leo’s as he could. The kiss and the feel of Des pressed against him was to much. What civilized parts had been left of Leo’s mind vanished and he met Des’ frantic need with his own wild lust. 

“Hey Des?” Leo asked hours later.

“Hmm?” Des was still, somewhat…out of it.

“Do you think that…maybe downstairs…they might have heard us?” Leo asked nervously. Leo had been relishing in every gasp, moan and call of his name that escaped from the beautiful man beneath him and had sought more, more, more with a single minded intensity. He hadn’t even thought about the café below being full of employees and customers until after. They had never spent time together upstairs while the café was open. Well, not like this anyway. Not even close.

“Huh? Heard us?” Des asked confused.

“You know, before. That was kinda loud.” He said blushing.

“Oh, no. A bomb would have to go off up here before anyone would hear something downstairs.” Des said dismissively.

“Really? Hmmm.” Leo thought for a minute. 

“How about we rest for a while before you try testing it?” Des suggested tiredly, almost reading Leo’s thoughts. He rolled over and lay his head on Leo’s chest with his eyes closed and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean attack like that.” Leo said somewhat insincerely.

“Mmmhmm, maybe not the first time.” Des replied dryly, not quite calling his love a liar. Leo chuckled.

“Yeah, ok. You got me. Not even sorry. You started it though.” Leo accused. 

“Me? How?” Des asked.

“Who poked who first?” Leo said with a sly grin. He waited for Des’ sputtering reply, but received nothing. He looked down at Des wondering if he had fallen asleep. Des looked up, he had a serious expression that Leo had not been going for.

“I guess next time I’ll have to make sure I’m the one ‘poking’ last.” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“Mmmm, I look forward to it.” Leo replied kissing Des’ forehead. Des smiled and closed his eyes, moving around to get comfortable. Leo lay there sliding his fingers through soft, silky hair as Des dozed lightly for a while. He thought of things they could do together today that Des might enjoy, making a mental list of possibilities. When Des finally woke, it was midmorning and Leo was starving. They made their way to the kitchen and Leo worked on food while Des worked on coffee. As they had breakfast, Leo brought up his favorite idea for the day.

“So, I was thinking, maybe,” He started, but hesitated. Would Des even like this?

“Maybe what love?” Des encouraged. 

“Well, would you maybe like for me to, ummm, take you on a tour today? I’ll be your own personal tour guide.” Leo said. He was blushing and acting shy. Des thought it was adorable. “I mean, I’m always here, so I see you work and always enjoy your coffees and baking.”

“And you would like to share your work with me?” Des asked.

“Well, yeah, if you want. I’d love to share it with you.” Leo said looking down at his plate.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I would love to follow you on a tour.” Des said with smile. Leo looked up quickly.

“Really? You really want to tour with me?” Leo asked, surprised.

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to, but I don’t like the crowds so I never went.” He told Leo.

“Why didn’t you say something? I’d have taken you a long time ago!” Leo said, kinda annoyed that his BOYFRIEND hadn’t asked for a tour.

“I didn’t want to impose. You work hard Leo. I know you enjoy what you do, but that doesn’t mean you want to do it on your off days.” Des said shrugging. 

“For you? I’d do anything. If you ever want or need anything, please tell me.” He said reaching across the small table to take Des hand. Des smiled and squeezed his hand.

They finished up and got ready to leave. It took Leo all of 15 minutes from shower to ready to leave. Des, not so much. Leo sat on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited. He had started to doze off when Des finally walked out ready to go. Leo looked the man over. *What took so long?* he wondered. “You look gorgeous.” He said, though to him, Des was beautiful at anytime.

“Thank you, so do you.” Des replied. They left the apartment and shamelessly snuck out of the back of the café to avoid talking to anyone. Leo led Des from one end of the city to the other. He showed Des every historical site, museum and interesting thing worth mentioning. Des listened in awe as Leo poured out facts and stories of people and places both past and present. He hadn’t known one person could hold such a wealth of knowledge. Leo held Des’ complete attention and admiration as he spoke. Much to Leo’s delight, Des asked pointed and intelligent questions. Leo had never been so happy, he answered every question with boyish enthusiasm. They stopped and had a late lunch at one of Leo’s favorite tour stops. It was well after sundown when they made it back to the park near Des’ café. They walked hand in hand through the park, taking their time and enjoying each others company. 

“Where did you learn all of that? I never knew you had such a depth of knowledge. It was very sexy.” Des said. Leo laughed.

“I read everything. News papers, history books, biographies, I love it all. I don’t have an official degree, but I’ve taken every history class offered at the local university.” He said blushing. 

“You never cease to amaze me Leo.” Des said. “I had no idea. I’m glad you suggested this today. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “You were an excellent tourist. You asked challenging questions. It was very refreshing.”

“Is there more you could show me sometime?” Des asked hopefully. 

“Absolutely! Anything for my favorite tourist. Just let me know when.” He said smiling up at Des. Leo slowed their pace a bit more. He didn’t want the day to end. It had been perfect. Des noticed, and squeezed his hand.

“What’s on your mind love?” He asked.

“I’m just not in a hurry for today to end. It’s been perfect. It’s hard to let it go I guess.” Leo said sadly.

“We can have more perfect days, Leo. To be honest, I really love our average days. Any day that starts or ends with you in my arms, is one worth having.” Des said looking down at Leo. He had tears in his eyes and was attempting to hide them from Des. “Oh Leo, what’s wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I’m so sorry.” Des said quickly. He stopped and cupped Leo’s face in his hands.

“No, no. It’s not that. I just, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. It’s kind of overwhelming.” He replied, placing his hands atop Des’. 

“Oh, well then I retract my apology. I will never apologize for helping make you happy.” Des said smiling. 

“Help? No Des. You did not ‘help’ make me happy.” He stopped for a moment. It was long enough for Des to be hurt by the words and he pulled away and Leo realized how his words had sounded. “Wait, that came out wrong.” He took Des’ hand and pulled him close again. “You didn’t ‘help’ make me happy. You did make me happy. There were no other factors. It was all you. I enjoyed my life before I met you, sure. But, it was so empty. You made everything fit together better.”

“You don’t regret jumping in that day?” Des asked softly, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

“Honestly, the first few weeks, I hated myself for it. But the more time we spent together, the more I realized you were even more beautiful inside than out. For you, that’s a big accomplishment.” He said. Des gave a small smile. “Then I hated myself for a completely different reason. I had fallen in love with an angel, someone I couldn’t ever hope would love me back.”

“But I do love you.” Des said.

“Yes. And now you see the cause for my happiness. I fell in love with an angel, and he loves me back.” Leo said with a smile. Des leaned down and kissed Leo’s nose. “Are you ready to go inside?” Leo asked. 

They had reached the edge of the park near Des’ café/home. Des looked down at Leo. 

*Lets give him a little longer* he thought. 

He reached out with both hands and squeezed the shorter mans ribs in a way he knew would produce a hilarious and embarrassing squeal. Des didn’t hesitate, he turned and ran across the large field of the park, knowing Leo would catch him quickly. Leo stared in humiliated horror, his face burning, watching as Des ran away laughing. 

*That EVIL….* he thought. Then he smiled, Des was giving him what he wanted, more time. He let the tall graceful man get a good lead, he didn’t want to catch him to quickly. Then he roared, “DES!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!” and set off after the man he loved with slightly less speed than he truly had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few weeks i plan to upload the entirety of my AMOLAD fan fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it!!
> 
> COmments, questions and suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @_jaxous_


End file.
